Niño ignorante
by Makie Karin
Summary: Después de todo, lo que vio, lo que le paso y hasta lo que comió, lo ayudaron a ver lo que es ahora.


Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, son todos de Hoshino.

Hola yo de nuevo, bien esta es la primera vez que utilizó a Panda…de niño, en realidad ni de viejo lo utilizó, pero qué más, es por un reto y en verdad que yo no hubiera elegido humor con alguien tan serio, pero eso es lo que salió por el reto "Recuerdo de niñez", del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas". En este foro hay muchos retos y si quieren pasar a ver, yo les invitó. Sin más que decir, vayamos a la historia, que es un intento de comedia, ojala que haya ido bien.

* * *

 ** _Niño ignorante._**

* * *

 _El crujir de una madera fue suficiente para que volviera a temblar, tenía miedo, de verdad, aunque no recordaba cómo llegó a esa situación y en realidad solo recordaba que estaba debajo de su escalera, temblando y esperando que ese ruido pare, que pueda irse de una vez de ese lugar. No sabría explicar muy bien cómo llegó a esta situación, en realidad antes de esto, solo hay recuerdos borrosos._

 _Una vez que el sonido paró, solo hubo silencio, se dio cuenta que…el silencio era peor que el crujir de la madera antigua del piso, y sintió más miedo que antes. Demonios, para la próxima piensa primero antes de pedir un deseo._

 _El niño no se movió por un largo rato, en uno que solo podía escuchar el ruido de su respiración agitada, tal vez una hora, tal vez dos, quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que el niño se atrevió a sacar la cabeza para ver si alguien estaba por ahí. Dio un pequeño suspiro al no ver a nadie._

 _Nacer en una guerra es la peor y mejor cosa que le sucedió en esta vida, puede que suene loco y en realidad lo es, pero en verdad que más adelante, esa experiencia lo ayudó mucho, para su futuro, aquel que es un enigma, aquel que para ese niño en ese entonces no existía._

 _En verdad que no recordaba mucho de su pasado, a esa edad que era aproximadamente de unos ¿seis? O tal vez ¿siete?, quién sabe, a quién le importa. Una vez que salió de la escalera, se acercó a una ventana, para saber que sucedía afuera y el por qué había tantos gritos desgarradores._

 _Muertos. Había muchos de ellos, pero no tantos como las personas con armas en mano y viendo si habían más personas por esos lugares. Era apenas un niño y no sabía que tenía que hacer, en ese entonces no sabía casi nada, pero al menos supo esconderse, cuando la cabeza de un armado giró para donde él estaba._

 _Y lloró, sin saber qué hacer en ese escenario, lloró porque no sabía mucho, sin mal no lo recuerda, le dijeron que antes de la guerra él nunca había salido afuera, ya que sus padres –quien sea que fueran- le sobreprotegían, ya que él era el único heredero de toda la riqueza que en la guerra se les fue robada._

 _Y… una vez que la guerra acabó, el niño ya tenía grandes ojeras, estaba más flaco y…aún no sabía qué hacer, apenas sobrevivió comiendo alguna que otra cosa que encontraba por ahí. Recordaba vagamente que de más chiquito el leía libros y sus padres –de los cuales aún no recuerda sus caras- le enseñaban una que otra cosa en su casa, pero cosas básicas. Eso sí, al menos sabía leer y escribir._

 _No quiso salir de esa casa, porque tenía miedo de no saber qué hay fuera, porque no había nadie ahí, entonces él solo los veía por su ventana como todos comenzaban a reconstruir sus casas y como poco a poco comenzaban a olvidar los sucesos desastrosos de la guerra, pero él no los entendía del todo y sólo los veía por la ventana, cada día, interesado. Entonces un día quiso verlos de cerca, poder saber qué es lo que estaban haciendo, saciar su curiosidad._

 _Caminó hacia la puerta, en realidad si lo pensara bien, se daría cuenta que esa fue la primera vez que salió de su enorme casa. Sintió como los rayos del sol se posaban en su piel, como el viento revolvía un poco sus cabellos negros un poco largos, como era el leve sonido de las personas hablando y…ese lugar era bello. Tomó un poco más de aire. Se sentía tan bien. Bueno antes que le dieran el pelotazo en la cara, se sentía tan bien._

 _Su cara le ardía y…bueno, está bien, nunca antes había sentía algo así como ese ardor, en realidad por ser el hijo único de una casa rica, él nunca había salido y mucho menos sintió algo así como el dolor. Él era un niño mimado, así que lloró como el niño pequeño que era._

 _Unos cuatro niños un poco mayores que él, se acercaron a este y le preguntaron si se encontraba bien, ya que patearon fuerte la pelota, además que unas lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos del infante. A pesar del recién descubierto del dolor que sentía, él, no se sintió molesto con los chicos, pero tampoco les llegó a agradar aunque estos le ayudaron a levantarse y le dieron algo de comer –ya que él no comió bien desde que empezó la guerra-. No sintió casi nada con esos chicos y era raro, pero él no sentía que eso fuera raro._

 _Al pasar un poco más de tiempo, se dio cuenta que el pueblo no era tan interesante como pensaba y de a poco comenzó a leer los libros aún no rotos o quemados de su casa en ruinas, en donde dormía. En un momento leyó en un libro que los pájaros volaban y este hecho le fascino de sobre manera, y pudo pensar que tal vez un humano también pueda volar. A uno de sus amigos le dijo que fueran a un techo para ver el paisaje y este aceptó. Bueno, la curiosidad mató al gato, pero en este caso, el gato mato a otro por su curiosidad. Lo empujó y vio si éste volaba. No lo hizo y el niño quedó un poco decepcionado._

 _El pueblo lo odió, la madre lloró y le dijo cosas muy feas, que él ahora no recuerda, sus "amigos" lo odiaron como todo el pueblo y acabaron por botarle de este mismo._

 _El niño resopló, viendo el bosque que estaba cerca del pueblo, no entendía que hay de malo en botar a un niño del techo de una casa de cuatro pisos para ver si éste volaba, no había nada malo en ello y estaba seguro que él no sería el único en intentarlo. No los entendía, no entendía a la madre o al padre o sus amigos o… a todo el pueblo, según él si sentía esa curiosidad tenía que saciarla de una vez, ya que odiaba quedarse con la duda. Ahora en frente de él veía ese espeso bosque, del cual el color más predominante era el verde. Nunca, jamás, estuvo solo. Nunca antes._

 _Verde, el color verde era el mismo que recordaba haber visto en su plato cuando la sirvienta le servía su comida, o también el verde que comía en el pueblo. Él estaba seguro que ese verde era el mismo que el de su plato. Entonces, cuando su estómago rugió de hambre, él tuvo la "grandiosa" idea de comer la cosa verde, al poco rato se dio cuenta que fue una muy mala idea cuando su estómago le dolió de forma tal que se retorció en el piso._

 _Quedó inconsciente por el dolor._

– _Niño, ¿estás bien? – se escuchó una voz y él despertó de a poco._

 _Pudo ver a un hombre con canas blancas y cabellos largos, su cara era sería y parecía un vagabundo, tenía los ojos color miel y no parecía de alrededor. Se extrañó cuando sintió que el ya no sentía dolor. Él simplemente asintió y el hombre no cambió de expresión._

– _¿Qué estabas haciendo en un lugar así?_

– _No sé… no hay otro lugar en donde pueda estar._

 _El hombre levantó una ceja interesado y una leve sonrisa –que no se notó a simple vista- se dibujó en sus labios secos._

– _¿Ah, no?, dime niño, ¿cómo te llamas?_

– _No lo sé._

 _…Y así comenzó todo, al no saber su nombre, al no tener un donde ir, al…no tener nada; comenzó._

 _En realidad si él no hubiera nacido en un lugar donde le mimaron, si sus sirvientas no lo hubieran llamado "señorito" y sus padres "hijo", si no hubiera botado a alguien de un techo, él no hubiera sido lo que es ahora._

…..

– Panda… nos tenemos que ir ahora de este pueblo.

El hombre levantó una ceja, mientras que en sus labios ya se mostraba una mueca molesta. Ese niño pelirrojo era muy molesto y también muy travieso, además que le dio un estúpido apodo, por ello estaba seguro que hizo algo estúpido.

– ¿Qué hiciste ahora, idiota?

El pequeño rió levemente, como temiendo decir lo que había pasado. Pero él ya sabía que su aprendiz había hecho algo muy malo y frunció el ceño.

– Es que… hoy descubrí que los humanos no pueden volar.

– Idiota – riñó, mientras que lo golpeaba con un libro - ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir algo así?

El niño hizo una mueca medio molesta y se disculpó un poco. El ahora llamado Bookman sabía –según lo que noto en las expresiones de la cara de su aprendiz- que este pensaba que no era nada malo en hacer algo así y Bookman estaba de acuerdo con eso. Internamente, él sintió que hizo una buena elección con el niño y dio una leve sonrisa que su aprendiz no notó.

Suspiró.

– Ahora muévete, Esteban, que debemos irnos por tu estupidez.

El joven pelirrojo asintió, pero de igual manera le dio una mirada medio confundida.

* * *

Bueno espero que haya podido volverlo comedia con ese maldito del Bookman, espero que me haya ido bien y la verdad es que siempre quise hacer una historia con el viejo, pero nunca se me vino nada y...bueno, miren lo que me ha salido.

Según yo, Panda es difícil de manejar, no se sabe mucho sobre él y además esto es sobre su pasado, sabemos más el pasado de Lavi que de su maestro, y miren, de el pelirrojo solo se vio una imagen de niño y nada más.

Bueno espero ver qué les pareció y si les gusto este reto que lo puso a la fecha limite.

Los leo en sus reviews.

Me leen en mi próxima historia.

Hasta la otra.


End file.
